Kellene Bishop
“Kellene lives in Orem, Utah, surrounded by picturesque mountain peaks and strip malls. And she’s a force of nature. When we met her in her deceptively small home (it looks small from the outside, but inside you’ll find a labyrinth of never ending rooms), she leaped from room to room as she gave me a tour of her house with seemingly boundless energy. So it came as a surprise when she told me about her recent fibromyalgia diagnosis, a tough disease where pain is amplified throughout the body. Her focused determination and dedication to the ins and outs of prepping seemed all the more remarkable. Kellene’s prepping comes from her faith as a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, which espouses the virtues of self-sufficiency and preparedness. While Kellene is most concerned about a total financial collapse, she believes it’s important to be prepared for whatever the world may throw your way and talks to her blog and radio followers about the ten principles of preparedness. Whatever happens, she wants to live out the apocalypse in style. She has huge quantities of food stored throughout the house with which she prepares gourmet meals. Kellene doesn’t plan to give up her chocolate lava cake or four-cheese Italian risotto when the end comes. One of the things I like best about Kellene is that she is very community oriented. Unlike many Preppers I met on my journey, Kellene isn’t looking out only for herself. She teaches a rape prevention class, because as society falls apart, women are often the first victims. She also cooked a huge gourmet meal—deviled eggs, four-cheese Italian risotto, pork roast with pear butter barbecue sauce—from her long-term food pantry for her friends and neighbors (all of whom prep in one form or another). She told me that she plans to do the same and help feed others if the world comes to an end. She stressed it would be on her terms, and she has enough guns and self-defense training that I believed her, but I found it heartening that she would be looking out for others in case of a disaster. One of the downsides of a busy production schedule is you often don’t get to eat when everyone else does. So unfortunately, the crew and I only got the cold leftovers of this epic gourmet meal. Even still, the food was good. In the improbable chance the world ends in my lifetime and I had to choose one place to wait it out, I think I’d choose a place with the freshly baked smell of a four-cheese Italian risotto." Expert Rating *Food Storage is excellent 85% *Self Defense and helping community 100% *Stored Water is an attiquate 50% Update Add to water reserves and fuel and power Odds Hyperinflation and Depression have occured in past. But the US isnt at risk according to experts. Quote “I’m prepping for a collapse of our financial system that will mean the end of the world as we know it.” Category:Prepper Category:Season One Category:Preppers